Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!
Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! is an all new movie divided in two editions from Daniel Esposito and BowserMovies1989. The Daniel Esposito version appeared on YouTube on August 4, 2010 and the BowserMovies1989 version appeared on Vimeo on September 5, 2010. The Daniel Esposito version was re-released on Google Drive with a few additional scenes on June 1, 2015 for its 5th anniversary and the BowserMovies1989 version will be remade for Google Drive in the near future. Plot In this incredible double feature Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse reunited again in an all new magical fantastic adventure fullfilled with music, action, adventure, magic illusion, surprises and mysteries but when the villains (including Maleficent and Dr. Facilier) has a nasty surprise for our heroes when they try to make Mickey's Imagination into a nightmare Fantasmic is now up to Pooh and the others to travel around the world's with the help of great friends to restore their endings and thwart the villain's plans before turns Mickey and Pooh's Imagination into a nightmare fantasmic or before it's too late! The Disneyland Version by DisneyDaniel93 On a beautiful day in the summer, Winnie the Pooh and his friends decide to go to Disneyland for a fun day in the park. When they enter, they see a poster for Fantasmic, and decide to see the show that evening, while Timon criticizes that he could take on the dragon like he would do so to a bull in a bull fighting match. That night, as everyone turns in for the night to sleep outside the show, Fantasmic begins with a bang! The show begins with Mickey in formal attire directing a water show on the river. The show's signature water projection screens are activated, onto which animation from the Sorcerer's Apprentice sequence from the film Fantasia. Musical scores from The Sorcerer's Apprentice and the "Imagination" theme accompany the animation as Mickey conducts animated shooting stars pyrotechnics launched from the six pyrotechnic barges on the river. All this while, Pooh and his friends awe at the marvelous sights. The animation then blends with live performers interpreting different flowers. The petals then become huge green leaves and combine with on-screen animation to become flora and fauna of the jungle, as Pooh and his friends enter the jungle to continue their aweing. The lighting and music change to a jungle beat, and a 100-foot long puppet of Kaa, the snake from The Jungle Book, makes its way across the island with beams of light firing from his eyes. Accompanying this scene are three floating barges carrying King Louie and black-lit monkeys across the river, dancing along to the beat. Suddenly, Tigger realizes that Mickey is nowhere to be found, while Jean-Bob reasons that he ditched them. It's at this point that Timon and Pumbaa sing "Hakuna Matata" to put their mind off their troubles. To continue their singing, the Vultures sing one of their songs from the Jungle Book PS2 game. Cera soons snaps at our heroes to stop singing and look for Mickey. Unfortunately, Spongebob picks this moment to blow bubbles which unleash the Pink Elephants who terrorize our heroes and Dumbo and Timothy, who have suddenly appeared without warning, with the song, Pink Elephants on Parade. The music then segues to a contemporary rendition of the song, as animated pink elephants appear onscreen and in the form of performers on the island. The elephants then seem to be puppets dancing on strings, which serves to transition into a sequence based on Pinocchio. Three large puppets are manipulated by nine performers with fiber-optic "strings" stretching 30 feet above the puppets. Just then, our heroes find themselves underwater with Spongebob, Patrick, and Jiminy looking for Pinocchio for some reason, while fish and several sea creatures swim by. Onscreen animation shows Jiminy Cricket underwater searching for Pinocchio. Just then, Patrick suddenly sees a familiar enemy lurking next to them...Monstro! An animated Monstro the Whale interacts with live splash effects on the river. The story line progresses as Mickey notices his dream becoming darker. When Prince Eric's ship finishes crossing the sea and disappears, all is quiet and pitch-black until Spongebob turns on his glove-lamp and discovers Captain Hook and his pirate crew waiting to capture them. When our heroes come to, they discover that Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys are captured alongside them. As it turns out, Hook is trying once more to recruit our heroes and the children to his crew. A concussion cannon is then suddenly fired from the pirate ship. Hook, Smee, Peter Pan, Wendy, and pirates participate in a stunt sequence as the ship makes its pass. Following the ship is an articulated crocodile barge, with the sound of a ticking clock emanating from its tail. When the battle ends with Hook's defeat at the hands of Peter Pan, Pumbaa asks where Mickey is now since the battle breifly distracted them for a bit. Just then, Jean-Bob and Alex have an argument on who should be asking questions. Littlefoot breaks up the arguement just before Dizzy points out another part of the show heading towards them. Snow White and her Prince, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Belle and the Beast appear on three floating stages (transformed since the Jungle scene earlier) on the river, dancing to a medley of each princess' signature song, accompanied by lighting and water effects. When the Princesses leave, our heroes decide to leave them alone on their search to find Mickey, to which they end up right in the Evil Queen's castle where Melmam discovers soemthing in the throne room. As it turns out from what Melmam discovered, the Evil Queen from Snow White appears on stage, calling for her magic mirror — which appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror informs the Queen that the three princesses are fairer than she, and that "in Mickey's imagination, beauty and love will always survive." In anger, she moves to her cauldron, where the Queen transforms into the Hag from Snow White. The Queen in her hag form, summons "forces of evil" to transform Mickey Mouse's dreams into a "nightmare Fantasmic." Onscreen, we see her face dissolve into that of the sea witch, Ursula, from The Little Mermaid. Ursula sings and joins the plot against Mickey & The Others as her two pet eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, glide across the river. When Pooh and his friends ask Ursula what she is doing around here, she refuses their request and orders Drake the Penguin to knock them away while singing "Don't Make me Laugh". Once our heroes come to from the crash, they find themselves in the Elephant Graveyard, where Lord Rothbart, the Grand Duke of Owls, the Foussa hordes, and Scar appear to taunt them on how they will get rid of Mickey by using the powers of his imagination. After Scar sings "Be Prepared" and disappears along with the other villains, Pooh begins to worry about Mickey much like he did with Piglet in Piglet's Big Movie. At this point, Dr. Facilier appears, promising the return of Mickey in exchange.....for a handshake. Although the heroes refuse due to the shadow man's evil ways, the reformatted Machinedramon into Sharptooth scares them into making the deal with Facilier, prompting him to knock our heroes unconscious with the powers of his "Friends on the Other Side". Our heroes soon wake up to find out that they have been tricked by the voodoo doctor and t-rex, only to discover Plankton running away with a Krabby Patty.....for some reason. Plankton then decides to summon Chernabog from Fantasia to scare Pooh and his friends stiff. Animation from the "Night on Bald Mountain" sequence from Fantasia accompanies Mussorgsky's score. A pyrotechnic burst of flames heralds the arrival of Jafar, who summons his mistress Maleficent to lock our heroes away in Under-Bed dungeon, the former realm of King Crud. This disheartens Pooh greatly, and it takes some reasoning from Alex the lion to encourage Pooh to think of an escape plan. Piglet then rediscovers the dirt floor of the dungeon and manages to free everyone. This only prompts a re-encounter with Crud's crayon soldiers and a re-enactment of the dungeon escape from "Cleanliness is Next to Impossible" with Mickey replacing Christopher Robin. Once our heroes do escape the crayons, they run right smack dab into villain central, beginning the climactic showdown sequence. Maleficent rises 30 feet and transforms into a dragon onscreen who breathes fire onto our heroes who don't do anything to save themselves, and merely scream in fear, while Jafar, Ursula, Rothbart, and the Grand Duke go into their monster forms. Just when everything is lost to darkness, Mickey appears as the Brave Little Tailor, alongside Simba, and uses a magic sword to destroy Maleficent's dragon form. As the dragon screams, the villains who have appeared are also destroyed onscreen, and the sequence ends with a pyrotechnic burst from the river. After that, the gang sings "Fire Safety". Following an appearance by Tinker Bell, the Mark Twain Riverboat crosses the stage, piloted by a black and white Mickey Mouse, dressed in attire from Steamboat Willie. Approximately 50 Disney characters dance on the ship in a ribbon routine. The sequence is accompanied by searchlights, fountains, and pyrotechnic effects. Mickey appears on top of the tavern as Sorcerer Mickey, and "conducts" laser beams, fireworks, and other lighting effects that span the length of the river stage. With a flash, he disappears from atop the Tavern and re-appears center stage, resuming his formal attire. Mickey says to the audience, "Some imagination, huh?" and with a laugh, disappears in a flash. A final burst of pyrotechnics is accompanied by searchlights placed around the tavern and stage, and the river once again becomes quiet and dark. The Walt Disney World Version By BowserMovies1989 As the lights fade, a female narrator gives a brief welcome and mentions of the powers of imagination. A very faint musical note is heard, swelling and growing into a dramatic chord in the complete darkness. Once the chord strikes, two tall columns rise on stage left and right, with roving spotlights, until finally Mickey appears centre stage. He conducts various water fountain effects, until bringing up the giant water-mist "screens", which, in conjunction with a few flares, fade into the famous "Sorcerer's Apprentice" scene from Fantasia. From there, the falling stars of the Sorcerer's Apprentice scene morph into flowers, and after a brief interlude, Pooh encounters an old friend, Louis the alligator, who suggets that he take the Pooh gang through the jungle to their next destination. Upon entering the jungle, elephants, giraffes, monkeys, birds, ostriches, rhinos, crocodiles, and cheetahs begin to herd in the mountain. Neon animals make noise and dance around on the island while Rafiki and monkeys do a dance on floats traveling across the water. Simba and Nala from The Lion King romp together. Next, a large Bubble Montage takes place, where scenes and characters from major classic animated Disney movies appear in floating bubbles. Scenes from The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Dumbo, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, Pinocchio, Aladdin, Mulan, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Fantasia, Bambi, Beauty and the Beast, and The Little Mermaid pop and float across the screen. Just after Louis drops them off in the sea, Pooh suddenly encounters Monstro, an old enemy of Pinocchio, onscreen, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through the waters. The chaotic sea morphs into one of the middle scenes from "The Little Mermaid", with Eric's ship caught in a storm. The screens disappear, and the lights immediately darken. A loud cannon blast erupts as our heroes suddenly find themselves missing in the middle of a storm, and then pooh's old friend captain john smith save them from the storm. The Pooh gang suddenly re-encounters Governor Ratcliffe, who is supposed to be in jail. Before they can question this, the Pooh gang suddenly lose their memories of the new world adventure, and act as though this is their 1st time in the Pocahontas world. As the ship begins to arrive at the New World, Ratcliffe remarks that those "witless peasants" will be mining Bowser's gold, which seems to indicate that this world is, in fact, a memory world, and that the Pooh gang lost their memories because of the koopa king's interference. Immediately afterwards, battle scenes from the film, Pocahontas, occur. Governor John Ratcliffe and his fellow Englishmen fight against the Native Americans, followed by John Smith. As John Smith climbs to the very top of the mountain, a Native American warrior moves to strike Smith when Pocahontas arrives; the water screens spring back up, and Grandmother Willow appears, with a quote from the movie, revealing that the battle had been nothing more but Pocahontas' dream, adding more to the mind warpiness; the lights dim on the battle, and the Colors of the Wind scene plays out on the screens. As Pooh and Rabbit set out to leave, Owl briefly appears to redo his dialogue from Piglet's big movie about how to find Piglet, which is consider useless. Just then, the Penguins discover familiar tracks in the sand, without questioning what happened at the Pocahontas world. Before Maurice can reveal who these tracks belong to, the show then moves into classic images scenes with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Tiana and a proto-version Prince Naveen's frog design, Cinderella and Prince Charming, and Princess Jasmine and Aladdin. The Images Of Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Snow White and her Prince each contained in their own float. As each float reaches the centre, the spotlight shines on it, with the accompanying signature melody from each movie — "Beauty and the Beast," "Part of Your World," and "Some Day My Prince Will Come", respectively. Suprisingly, this too momentarily distracts our heroes from Bowser's plan, as they repeat the "lets leave our lovers alone" dialogue from above, with Patrick apparently dropping his pants to catch up to the Power Rangers....then tripping. Later, our heroes enter the Evil Queen's castle lair to Investigate what is going in this world. Speaking Of Which, The Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is on stage, calling for her magic mirror — which appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror informs the Queen that the three princesses are fairer than she, and that "in Mickey's imagination, beauty and love will always survive." Angered by this, she contacts a spell amidst pyrotechnics and other special effects, and turns herself into a witch. Upon being told by the Magic Mirror that she now has the power to control Mickey's mind, she invokes some of the most powerful villains of all of Pooh's Adventures fandom, including: * Ursula from The Little Mermaid, * Cruella DeVil from 101 Dalmatians, * Scar from The Lion King * Judge Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame * and Jafar from Aladdin Jafar uses his magic to send Mickey to the Cave of Wonders. After escaping a wave of lava, Mickey encounters Jafar, who transforms into a giant black cobra appearing on both the stage and the mist screens. Seeing a magic lamp, Mickey rubs it, assuming it will help him. Unfortunately, Jafar is transformed into a genie and calls upon Hades (Hercules). After our heroes awaken from their "nightmare", Bowser and his family appear with Bowser Jr assuming a new look for himself, using the powers of Prince Olympius as his new super form. Then, an unexpected visitation from Pooh's long thought reformed enemy, Darth Vader, accompanied by the bounty hunter Boba Fett, is conducted. Before Pooh can ask any more questions, Mistress Nine sends our heroes to Dr Blowhole and the Grand Duke of Owls as their prisoners to not interfere with Bowser and the Villain army's plans. Just then, they awaken yet again to find themselves in the prescence of their old enemy Dr. Facilier, revealed to be the Good Fairy's former boyfriend, who proposes a deal with Pooh to help find Mickey with no catch. Unfortunately this is a lie, as Dr. Facilier reveals as he summons the voodoo masks to scare Pooh away. After that mindwarpiness, Pooh and the others come face to face with Evil Emperor Zurg, an old one-time enemy of theirs, and Plankton, Spongebob's nemesis, who both proceede to summon the demon, Chernabog. The demonic monster proceedes to unleash the powers of the dead to scare Pooh and his friends. After the brief display of darkness, the gang ends up meeting with Lord Zedd, who then reintroduces Maleficent to our heroes. The witch cackles to Pooh that he shouldn't have messed with Bowser's affairs, then locks them away to confront Mickey once and for all. Now trapped forever in the under-bed dungeon from "Cleanliness is Next to Impossible", our heroes are just about to throw in the towel when Darth Vader arrives to reveal that he really is just a clone of the original and that he has left Bowser to aid our heroes in freeing Mickey from the villains. Pooh and Piglet soon discover that the floor is made entirely dirt, as they clean themselves out of there, and end up facing off against Crud's former crayon soldiers, now working for Bowser. They manage to free Mickey, only to wind up face to face with all of the villains in this team Maleficent transforms into a 40-foot-tall fire-breathing dragon that sets the waters ablaze. Just as Mistress Nine declares victory over our heroes, Mickey creates a wall of water around the island, smothering the flames and momentarilly incapacitating the dragon. Mickey & Chanticleer then send the villains into a vortex to the underworld using the power of imagination and the sword (Similar to The Sword in the Stone). Maleficent also dies as the water splashes with a large firework bang. Bowser and his family once again flee with the typical warp zone beaker. All is quiet, until we see Tinker Bell fly to restore the mountain. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain as the Steamboat Willie River Boat approaches. Then a spark of pyrotechnics ignite from the riverboat, revealing Steamboat Willie controlling the boat. As it glides past the audience, various Disney characters & others appear aboard the River Boat, dancing with golden streamers to the finale tune A celebratory atmosphere prevails amid a flurry of fireworks. With another flash of pyrotechnics, Mickey appears atop the highest point of the mountain in his Sorcerer outfit as fireworks, fire, and water light up the stage. As the finale concludes, Mickey disappears from the top of the mountain with another spark of pyrotechnics, a small explosion in the main stage and simultaneously reappears in his shiny tuxedo suit. A small applause from the crowd and Mickey says, "Some imagination, huh? Ha ha!" Pyrotechnics shoot out of the main stage and barges on the moat, he vanishes one last time to the final notes of the music while a cone of lights and searchlights bright up the stage for a few seconds. All turns dark once again and the show has concluded. Cast * Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh/Tigger/Scar * John Fiedler as Piglet (archive) * Paul Winchell as Tigger (archive) * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Christopher Plummer as the Grand Duke of Owls (archive) * Jeremy Irons as Scar * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse (archive) * Jane E. Correa as Female Vocalist (Princess Medley) * Tony Jay as Magic Mirror (archive) * Corey Burton as Chernabog * Louise Chamis as The Evil Queen (archive) * Linda Gary as Maleficent (archive) * Pat Carroll as Ursula Disneyland Cast * J. Pat O'Malley as Buzzie (archive) * Chad Stuart as Flaps (archive) * Lord Tim Hudson as Dizzy (archive) * Digby Wolfe as Ziggy (archive) * Jess Harnell as the Vultures (singing voices during We Are the Vultures) * Cliff Edwards as Jiminy Cricket (archive) * Cam Clarke as Simba * Bruce Lanoil as Timon ** Quinton Flynn as Timon (archive) ** Nathan Lane as Timon (archive) * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Cody Arens as Littlefoot (archive) ** Thomas Dekker as Littlefoot (archive) ** Brandon LaCroix as Littlefoot (archive) ** Scott McAfee as Littlefoot (archive) ** Gabriel Damon as Littlefoot (archive) * Anndi McAfee as Cera ** Candace Hutson as Cera (archive) * Aria Curzon as Ducky ** Heather Hogan as Ducky (archive) ** Judith Barsi as Ducky (archive) * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike * Ben Stiller as Alex * Chris Rock as Marty * David Schwimmer as Melman * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria * Liz Callaway as Odette (archive singing voice during No Fear) (intro and end credits only) * John Cleese as Jean-Bob (archive speaking voice) * David Zippel as Jean-Bob (archive singing voice during No Fear) * Steven Wright as Speed (archive speaking voice) * Jonathan Hadary as Speed (archive singing voice during No Fear) * Steve Vinovich as Puffin (archive) * Jim Cummings as Tantor (flashback only) * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana (flashback only) * Tim Curry as Drake (archive) * Jack Palance as Rothbart (archive speaking voice) * Lex de Azevedo as Rothbart (archive singing voice during No More Mr. Nice Guy and its reprise) * Tom McGrath as the Fossa (archive) * Frank Welker as Sharptooth * Chris Steele as Peter Pan (archive) * Kathryn Beaumont as Wendy Darling (archive) * Corey Burton as Captain Hook/Pirates Walt Disney World Cast * Travis Oates as Piglet (remake) * Tom Kenny as Rabbit (remake) ** Junius Matthews as Rabbit (archive) * Bud Luckey as Eeyore (remake) * Ralph Wright as Eeyore (archive) (remake) * Dan Green as Mewtwo (archive) * Rickie Lee Jones as The Good Fairy (archive) * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum (archive) * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Rachael Lillis as Misty (archive) * Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi (archive) * Eric Stuart as Brock (archive) * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Chris Miller as Kowalski ** Jeff Bennett as Kowalski (partly) * Jeffrey Katzenberg as Rico * Christopher Knights as Private ** James Patrick Stuart as Private (partly) * Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien * Danny Jacobs as King Julien (partly) * Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Maurice (partly) * Andy Richter as Mort * Glen Campbell as Chanticleer (archive) * Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis * Tony Jay as Judge Claude Frollo (archive) * Susan Blakeslee as Cruella de Vil * Linda Hunt as Grandmother Willow * David Ogden Stiers as Governor Ratcliffe * James Woods as Hades Trivia * This film takes place in both the Disneyland and Walt Disney World versions by DisneyDaniel93 and BowserMovies1989. * The Walt Disney World version was originally meant to be shown on YouTube, but it was moved to Vimeo just to avoid copyright claims. In fact, it uses tubebeen's Fantasmic MGM video series to make his movie. * This film is inspired by the acclaimed crossover movies, Disney's Vilains Revenge" by LionheartCaptain and "Toon World Mickey's Phillarmagic" by LionKingRulezAgain. * Darth Vader's clone explained that he had become flawed when Bowser put the original's DNA in the copy on the cloning facility on Kamino. * All the villains (The Evil Queen, Ursula, Maleficnet, Jafar, Chernabog, Scar, Dr. Facilier, Plankton, and the Grand Duke of Owls) were defeated in both versions. * Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, The Vultures (Buzzie, Ziggy, Flaps, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Jafar, Sheldon J. Plankton, Drake, Rothbart, Scar, Dr. Facilier, Sharptooth, and The Grand Duke of Owls appeared in the Disneyland version. Simba makes a surprise appearance in the climax of that version. * Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Aisling, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Chanticleer, the Penguins of Madagascar (Kowalski, Rico, Private, Skipper), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Dr. Facilier, Ivan Ooze's Ectomorphicons, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Blowhole, Darth Vader's Clone, Boba Fett, Evil Emperor Zurg, Lord Zedd, and Sheldon J. Plankton, guest star in the Walt Disney World version of this movie. * Louis makes a cameo in the Walt Disney World version of this film. * SpongeBob and Patrick appeared in both versions. * Stay Puft, Slimer, CP-30, R2-D2, and Zilla were absent from the Walt Disney World version. * The Walt Disney World version of this film will feature the first debut of Bowser's Darth Vader clone and the Return of Boba Fett. Originally, Aku was going to appear as well in his debut, but got cut back for character amount purposes. Perhaps, the shogun of sorrow may actually appear in another film, but not again in this one. * Darth Vader's Clone and Boba Fett will follow Pooh and his friends on the BowserMovies1989 projects. * Also, Bowser was supposed to use an item called the Dark orb of nightmares to make his plight, but it was cut for time purposes. * The Disneyland version of this film takes place after the SpongeBob SquarePants/Land Before Time saga (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing SpongeBob and Patrick and facing Plankton), Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already facing Jafar), Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa and facing Scar), Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already facing Maleficent), Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already facing The Grand Duke of Owls), Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid (TV series) (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already facing Ursula), Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already facing Ursula again), and Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin and facing Rothbart) and before Littlefoot Meets Pinocchio (in which Littlefoot and his friends will officially meet the title character and see Jiminy Cricket again), Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog (in which Dr. Facilier will get his revenge on Littlefoot and his friends), Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin (in which Drake will get his revenge on Littlefoot and his friends), and Littlefoot Meets Peter Pan (in which Littlefoot and his friends will officially meet the title character and face Captain Hook again). Littlefoot and his friends would first face Bowser in Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey. * At one point, the Disneyland version of this film marked the first time Pooh and his friends face SpongeBob's enemy Plankton. However, that part was changed in the re-release edition of the Disneyland version (instead showing Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin learning about Plankton from Pooh, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Timon, Pumbaa, and the rest as Plankton will be featured in the Winnie the Pooh/Swan Princess sequels from Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure onwards) since prequel projects like Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton!, the upcoming remake version of Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, and Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy (and its sequel) will show Pooh and his friends facing Plankton before the events of that version. * The Disneyland version marks Drake's first appearance in a Pooh's Adventures project. He will get his revenge on Pooh and the gang in Pooh's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin. * The scene where Pooh and the others met Drake in the Disneyland version was later seen as a flashback in the original version of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. However, that scene will be cut from the upcoming remake version of that film, as it will now be a prequel to this film and the re-released edition of the Disneyland version showed Timon claiming that he and Pumbaa last saw Ursula when Darth Vader saved Luke Skywalker, which is a brief reference to the upcoming Littlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, and showed SpongeBob claiming that he, Patrick, Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin alongside Littlefoot and the gang last saw Ursula when Prince Derekshot Rothbart. * The Disneyland version features new versions of the songs Hakuna Matata (from The Lion King), We Are the Vultures (from The Jungle Book: Rhythm N'Groove), Don't Make Me Laugh (from The Pebble and the Penguin), No More Mr. Nice Guy (from The Swan Princess), Be Prepared (from The Lion King), Friends on the Other Side (from The Princess and the Frog), You're Only Second Rate (from The Return of Jafar), and Fire Safety (from Wild About Safety With Timon and Pumbaa: Safety Smart About Fire!). * The Disneyland version featured a flashback from Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog which showed Dr. Facilier getting dragged to the Underworld. * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob, Patrick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins, Chanticleer, and Mickey Mouse will face Dr. Facilier again in Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog. * Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin will face Dr. Facilier again in Aladar Meets The Princess and the Frog. * Bowser Koopa's name was mentioned twice in the Disneyland version, first by Rabbit, when he hopes he doesn't have bad dreams about his enemies, then by Dr. Facilier, when he talks to Pooh and the others about getting his revenge on them for what they did to him. * In the Disneyland version, Pooh and his pals discovered the Evil Queen's secret of her transformation into her hag form from Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * Timon and Pumbaa have seen the Pink Elephants before in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Dumbo, while Pooh and his friends will see them again in Winnie the Pooh in Animagique and Winnie the Pooh Meets Dumbo. * Dr. Facilier will get his revenge on Pooh and his friends again in Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion, Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji, Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz, and many more. * The fun continues in RatiganRules' film, Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea). * Ash and his friends will meet Chanticleer again and will face the Grand Duke of Owls again in Ash's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle. * Both versions of this film are set before Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 1. * Timon and Pumbaa will face the Foosa again in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar. Transcript * Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!/Transcript Contents/Links Disneyland Edition *FBI warning Anti-piracy Warning campaign 2016 Logo DVD BluRay: https://youtu.be/_j_fSGSzRiE *Winnie the Pooh Meets the Toxic Avenger - 2nd Trailer!: https://youtu.be/ShVHv5eA3Yw *Cineplex - Feature Presentation: https://youtu.be/j76BlR3QMIU *Walt Disney Home Video (1986-2001) Logo Remake: https://youtu.be/AxMTla0T8ak *Part 1: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOVEl5S3dqSXN3YjA/edit *Part 2: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOQWtzSW9KMkFQM0U/edit *Part 3: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEORzlQSFRVUmJ6OFU/edit *Part 4: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOMGJzMlhVZXFjdTA/edit *Part 5: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOMVczRThqR2xNR2M/edit *Part 6/Credits: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEONWV0NEVjUnI3Q0U/edit Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Contents Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas